An evening at DUO's house
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Continuation of CID OFFICER... An evening spend by DUO in there house


Dayuskaan and Abhrika both are silent….. To express some feelings words does not require….. Those feelings are fall in between these two couples

Suddenly Abhijeet got a call from ACP sir…. One case is reported in bureau… Abhijeet and Tarika move to bureau where Muskaan stays with Daya….

The whole three days Daya spend in hospital.… In day time Muskaan and in night times Abhijeet stays with him….. Daya is now very much irritated with Hospital….. So in that night….

Daya: Abhi…..

Abhijeet: hmmmm (he is busy in reading some suspense story it's at the end where suspense can be reveal at any page)

Daya: Abhi….

Abhijeet does not respond this time…. Daya get up from the bed…. He goes towards Abhijeet and takes that book…

Abhijeet: Daya abbey kya kar raha hai….. Mystery solve hone hi wali hai…. khooni kone hai pata chalega….

Daya: Haan issme ka khooni toh pata chalega….. lekin phir maira khooni nahi milega…..

Abhijeet: hahaha…. Tera khooni…. Abbey acha khasa jinda khada hai mere samne

Daya: haan per agar kal subah muse ghar nahi leke gaya toh jarur mar jaunga… (He complained like a small kid)

Abhijeet: Acha baba kal subah mai tumhe tumhare ghar leke jata hue….

Daya: mere nahi tumhare…..

Abhijeet: AAIN…. (give a confused look to Daya)

Daya: kue nahi aa sakta…

Abhijeet: Haan aa sakte ho…. Per aaise achanak

Daya: Abhi maine aapna ghar bechane ko nikala hai….. Broker se bat ki hai…. bohot jald hi sale ho jayega

Abhijeet: Daya… (He about to ask further questions but Daya interrupts him)

Daya: arre boss paise chahiye na naya ghar kharidane ke liye

Abhijeet: Hmmm kitane mai deal kar rahai ho

Daya: boss mere ghar se aane wale paise sufficient nahi hai…. adha hi ho raha hai….

Abhijeet: hmmm toh ab

Daya: ab kya tum do

Abhijeet: mai kaha se

Daya: muse kya pata

Abhijeet: hmmm chalo mai kuch arrange karta hue…..

Daya: boss tension mat lo mai kuchana kuch kar lunga

Abhijeet: aare Ghar hum dono ka hai toh jimedari bhi dono ki hi hogi….. mai woh Roha wali jamin bech deta hue…

Daya: boss woh toh tumhari maan ne di thi na…. unnaki akhari nishani….

Abhijeet: yaar yaha maa hi nahi yaad hai toh…. (in very low tone)

Daya: Abhi….. (put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder… Abhijeet pat on Daya's hand)

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya per thik hai woh jamin waise hi padi hai….. ab humre kam aa jayegi…

Next Day morning DUO moves to Abhijeet's house…..

Abhijeet after dropping Daya there move to Bureau on duty….

In the evening Daya got a call from Abhijeet… he told him to be at Jniwas (DUO"S HOUSE)…

After Daya inform Janardan sir about their decision of buying house Janardan gives one set of keys to Daya…. and said him that he can spend some time over there…..

Daya took cab to reach there…. As Driving is not allowed to him (Daya is not the person who tooks doctors advice seriously but Abhijeet and Muskaan worn him….. so he does not have any choice)

When Daya reach at Jniwas Its around 8.30pm…. He enters and saw Abhijeet Muskaan and Tarika are seating in lawn and spending some happy movements…

After seeing Daya… Tarika become more conscious…..

Abhijeet: Arre Daya aaja tera hi intajaar kar rahai the….

Daya come and joins them….. He seat beside Muskaan and apposite to Tarika…. Whim Abhijeet is seating near to Tarika apposite to Muskaan

Muskaan: Daya tumhe pata hai tumhari or Tarika ki passand kitani milati julti hai…..

Daya: Acha muse toh pata hi nahi tha… (he gives a surprised look to Tarika)

While Tarika press Muskaan's hand to stop her

Muskaan stops but Abhijeet continue…

Abhijeet: haan or nahi toh kya dekho tum dono ki music choice….. food ki choice sab kitani ek jaisi hai…. per musase bilkul alag….. (he said last sentenced in complaining tone)

Muskaan: haan Abhijeet sir meri or Daya ki choice bhi bilkul alag hai…. per aapse milti julti hai…..

Mean time Tarika feels more uneasy she gives an angry look to Abhijeet and Muskaan….

Where Daya does not understand what to say…. Or express his feeling…..

He knows that Abhijeet and Muskaan doing this to pull his leg…..

Abhijeet: Muskaan kahi humari Jodi galat toh nahi…

Daya thinks now that's it I need to take a chance and revered back

Daya: haan bilkul…. Kue Tarika… Humari choice itani hi milati julti hai toh kue na hum ek walk pe chalte hai kuch bate share karte hai…. shayad ek dusare ko passand aa jaye…..

Abhijeet and Muskaan are shocked on this reaction of Daya…. where Tarika gives full support to Daya

Daya moves his hand towards Tarika and she also grabs it….. Both stand and move….. They walk away from Abhijeet and Muskaan…..

Daya and Tarika walk together for some distance….. After some times Daya leaves Tarika's hand…..

They just walk…. Tarika now feeling uneasy…. She is thinking….. Josh me yaha Daya ke sath chali toh aayi per pata nahi aage kya hoga…..

While Tarika thinking to ask Daya to return back…..

Daya initiated: Tarika I am sorry woh bas unn dono ko thoda maja chakhane ke chakar me josh me maine….

Tarika: nahi Daya its ok… waise bhi muse tum se bohot kuch kehena hai….

Daya: Tarika tum uss….. (Tarika stops Daya in between)

Tarika: Daya bohot kuch hai joh muse kehena hai….. aaj moka hai toh please bolne do….. warana yeh bate muse aage ki puri jindagi pareshan karti rahaingi…..

Daya by node tell her to carry on….

By walking they reached at the tennis court at back side…. Both settled there…..

Tarika: Daya mai tumse mafi mangana chahti hue… per kaise mangu samaj mai hi nahi aa raha hai…

Daya make a angry face to her….. but does not say anything to stop her….. he know to say all this things is very important to Tarika after all this she will feel ok…..

Tarika continue: Daya pata hai Muse na humesha Abhijeet or Muskaan se jalan hoti hai…..

Daya give a shocking look to her…..

Tarika: haan hoti hai Kue ki tumhare jaisa dost ya boy friend unnke pass hai….. Joh unnke liye kuch bhi kar sakata hai… per inn dino mai tumne joh mere liye (she takes a pose) shayad tumne woh sab Abhijeet ke liye kiya hoga…. Per muse bohot apanapan mehsus hua…. Tumne Abhijeet ko meri jindagi se bahar hone se roka… tum chahate toh Abhijeet ko sab bata ke ussake man me meri liye nafrat bhar sakte the…. Or ACP sir ko bata ke mere career ko bhi barabad kar sakte the…. Per tumne ek sache dost ki tarah sath diya…. Khud itane pain mai hote hue bhi tumne mere pariwar ko bachaya…. Daya….

Tarika is about to cry… she not able to continue… Daya puts hand on her shoulder gently….

Daya: Arre Tarika dekho maine pehele bhi kaha hai ki hume woh do din bhulne honge….. or Ab tumhe Abhijeet or Muskaan se jalne ki jarurat nahi hai… ke ki (he move his hand forward with precious smile) Friends…..

Tarika: shook hand with Daya: yes Friends…

Same time a splash of water comes on them. They see to the direction…

Here Abhijeet and Muskaan…. From the movement Daya and Tarika move away from them…..

Abhijeet and Muskaan look at them shockingly….. After Daya and Tarika completely move from their eye side….

Muskaan: Abhijeet sir….. thank you….

Abhijeet (in shocked): Muskaan thank you kiss liye….

Muskaan: Abhijeet sir aapne muse sab kuch bata diya…. Iss liye…. Mai samajati hue ki Daya ne yeh sab mussase kue chupaya… per aapane muse sab kuch bataya…. Daya or Tarika ki koi galati nahi hai yeh bhi samajaya…..

Abhijeet: Muskaan tumhara huk hai yeh sab janane ka…. Daya yeh chupa raha tha taki tumhare or Tarika mai koi galat fami na ho…. Tarika ne chupaya kue ki Daya ne bade wishwas se usse kaha tha tumhe na bata ne liye…..

Muskaan: Abhijeet sir…..

Abhijeet: Muskaan tum Daya ko bureau mai kya bulati ho….

Muskaan (in confusion): Daya sir

Abhijeet: Jab duty per nahi hoti ho tab

Muskaan blush and: JHALE… Daya ya phir

Abhijeet: haan haan samaj gaya….

Muskaan still confused…..

Abhijeet: toh mere naam ke age yeh humesha sir kue lagati ho…..

Muskaan saw him in question

Abhijeet: arre muse Abhijeet bulao

Muskaan: nahi sir yeh musase nahi hoga…..

Abhijeet: arre try toh karo…

Muskaan: Abhijeet sir…..

Abhijeet: Muskaan sirf Abhijeet

Muskaan: sir yeh mussase nahi hoga

Abhijeet: Hmmmm acha ek kaam karo musse aapna bada bhai samajo… or woh bulao joh tum aapane bade bhai ko bulati ho…

Muskaan: Sir mera koi bada bhai nahi hai…. per agar hota na toh mai usse DADA keheke bulati… toh aaj se mai aapko Dada kehele bulaungu….. chalega….

Abhijeet smiles at her and place his hand on her head: dodega…. waise yeh Daya or Tarika kaha gaye bohot time ho gaya….

Muskaan: Dada per aapne hi kaha ki unnka ek dusarese bate karana jaruri hai…

Abhijeet: haan per hum joh khana laye hai woh thanda ho raha hai…. or tere boyfriend ko thanda khana pasand nahi nahi…..

Muskaan smiles and both of them went in search of Daya and Tarika…. They found them at tennis court….

Muskaan about to call them but Abhijeet stops her….. He put the water pipe which is lying nearby…..

Muskaan on the tap and then they splash water on Daya and Tarika

**Authors note:**

**I am very sorry for being late…..**

**But Since last week I am busy in office and today I am not feeling well… From this chapter a new turn is entering in DOU's life…...**

**Will Abhijeet and Daya able to collect money to purchase J Niwas? To know this wait for my next story**

**Till then do comment and suggest what will be the next chapter in my Story**


End file.
